Anything's Possible
by romancerox
Summary: on hold...Sakura, the only girl dragonrider, is chosen by an ambereyed dragon, who admits he has a secret. Together they travel on a magical journey, not trusting anyone, not even themeselves. SxS
1. Chapter 1:Before the contest

**Anything's Possible**

Disclaimer: Not mine

I know it's probably not right to start _another_ story, but this plot just hit me like a tidal wave and I couldn't let it go. I hope you guys like it. And please review, they inspire me to update.

Chapter 1

_Today is the day. I am not weak._ An emerald-eyed girl thought positively to herself.

_Of course you're not, silly._ A soft, melodic sound chuckled into her thoughts. The girl turned to her best friend, Tomoyo, who was standing beside her.

_Thanks._ She thought back, beaming.

Today was the day of the dragon ritual. Every year, when dragons are about to fly in from down south, all eligible teens are to dress in their nicest clothes and wait for a dragon, if they are chosen and only _after_ they completed their missions. Only 10 dragons come every year and there are an abundance of tears and cursing heard after the dragons and their master, who they are bonded together forever, are gone, to travel the world or whatever they decide to do.

But the emerald-eyed girl was different, for she was the _only_ girl candidate. All of the others were boys. And this was her last year to be in the eligible age, 15. She glanced down at her sparkling gloves and her dress, all designed by the one and only Ms. Tomoyo Daidouji. They shared a special bond since birth; being able to hear each other's minds.

Here they were standing with the 30 other candidates, waiting for the arrival of the newly hatched dragons.

"What are you doing here?" Aikaskae smirked, as he walked up, looking at the two girls, but mostly the emerald-eyed one through his blond hair that was hanging over his eyes. He looked behind and saw his "posse" right behind him.

"Exactly what you think we're doing," the raven-haired girl said.

"I say you're too girly to be here. Oh, wait! You ARE girls. Girls are supposed to be at home, washing dishes, cleaning, and making sandwiches."

"Unless the rumors aren't true, you're stupider than they say," the emerald-eyed girl smirked back. "Oh, wait! You ARE stupid! Stupid people are supposed to be at home, trying to decide if the letter Y goes before the letter Z or A," she added, mocking Aikaskae.

"Oooh," echoed as Aikaskae's followers listened to her comeback.

"Oh, Shut Up! And just to let you know, Y goes before A." Aikaskae shouted behind, causing them to immediantly close their yap, then smirked and crossed his arms around his chest, confidently.

The amythest-eyed girl coughed with laughter stuck in throat, choking.

"What is your problem?" Aikaskae turned upon that girl.

"Her problem, and mine, is your stupidity. And just to let _you_ know, A goes before Y because A is the first letter of the alphabet. Oh, was that too much information for you? Now leave us ALONE!" the mockery was back in the emerald-eyed girl's voice as she stepped between her friend and Aikaskae.

Aikaskae just stood there and gaped.

"What? A girl just beat the very Aikaskae?" The emerald-eyed girl yawned, knowing this would make him furious.

"NO! YOU DID NOT JUST FUCKING BEAT ME!!!!" Aikaskae roared, shaking the cave's walls.

"Now, now wittle Aikaskae. You know that language is bad for the soul," she smirked calmly.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"AIKASKAE! What are you doing?!" Their professor, Tereda, came yelling and running toward them and stopped Aikaskae's fist just in time.

"I-"

Suddenly swooshing sounds filled the air. _They're coming. _The emerald-eyed thought suddenly, listening to the soothing sound of the wind beating beneath the dragon's wings.

_Sakura?_ The melodic voice filled her mind again.

_Yes Tomoyo? _Something in Tomoyo's voice troubled her.

_If you d-do get chosen. P-please be c-careful. I'll miss you!_

_Tomoyo, don't be silly. I'll still come back to visit you. Besides the ceremony hasn't even started. And you'll be able to have some "fun" with that Eriol of yours._ Sakura turned to Tomoyo and wagged her eyebrows, giggling at the sight of her friend turning faint pink, then sweat-dropped as Tomoyo took out her video camera from her skirt, so fast it must've been magic.

Suddenly the lights dimmed and the caves began shaking. As if computerized, all of the candidates, excluding Tomoyo stepped out of the cave and into the brightly lit day.

I swear I will update as soon as possible! I just want some feedback at this point. If I get 3, the next chapter _will_ be out in four days or less. And if any of you want to read another story, feel free to check out my other stories. Anything's welcomed! Later, everyone

romancerox


	2. Chapter 2: Sakura is chosen!

**Anything's Possible**

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Chapter 2

_Tomoyo, don't be silly. I'll still come back to visit you. Besides the ceremony hasn't even started. And you'll be able to have some "fun" with that Eriol of yours._ Sakura turned to Tomoyo and wagged her eyebrows, giggling at the sight of her friend turning faint pink, then sweat-dropped as Tomoyo took out her video camera from her skirt, so fast it must've been magic.

Suddenly the lights dimmed and the caves began shaking. As if computerized, all of the candidates, excluding Tomoyo stepped out of the cave and into the brightly lit day.

Sakura blinked into the brilliant sunlight as she stepped out of poorly- lit cave she had stood in for more than two hours. _Finally._ She thought.

There in the blue-sky floated 10 beautiful dragons, flapping their wings effortlessly. Their different colored eyes glistened in the sunlight, examining every teen very, very carefully. A beautiful black dragon with amethyst streaks on its wings and tail stopped at Aikaskae, looking at him this way and that. Aikaskae flashed a smile/smirk at it and the dragon huffed, looked a little disgusted or something along those lines, and turned around, looking at the other contestants. Sakura choked back an explosion of laughter, ready to die from trying not to laugh. Aikaskae glared at her, muttering curses. A little pink dragon with puffy cloud-looking wings came up to Aikaskae and licked his cheek, chirping.

"Aikaskae seems to have been chosen! Aikaskae, we would like you to ask her what her name is!" a booming voice traveled across the edge of the cliff.

"What!? NO!" Aikaskae shouted. Tereda came and gave him "the look". "Ok, ok, I will. So little dragon, what's your…"

"No, no! That is not how you ask her, you must mind-speak to her."

"What? Ok, fine. I will 'mind-speak' to this dragon." Everyone watched Aikaskae's face turn several different expressions before he exhaustingly gasped "Miu."

"Great job Aikaskae! Now, all you have to do is try and mind-speak without giving off the expression that you have diarrhea. It's pretty disturbing," Sakura yelled out, with laughs following.

"Aikaskae, meet Miu! Your forever-bound dragon. You will travel with her until you die."

Miu flew up into the air and did some flips, while Aikaskae went red. He did not want this girly dragon as a partner until he died.

"But I don't…" He started, but it was too late. Miu had lifted him into the air on her back, surprising for him, since she was a petite dragon, and flew off, trying to block all the sounds of laughter behind him.

Soon all the dragons had made their choice, but none was for Sakura. There was a large blue-scaled one with green eyes was a male named Ryouta. A smaller female green one with golden eyes was called Sayuri. A pale snow-white dragon with blue eyes was called Shinju. And others she couldn't remember. But the one she remembered the most vividly was the black one that rejected Aikaskae was called Seiko.

She sighed a defeated sigh, deeply disappointed. _Now there is no next year. The next year I will have to find a husband._ She thought shuddering. There have been a few proposals already, but she told, and rejected, everyone that she wasn't of age yet. She dragged her feet behind the crowd of rejected teens. _And I am the only girl that will be 16 next year. _Suddenly a faint swooshing reached Sakura's ears. She turned and there, flapping its wings with much effort, was a golden-brown dragon with amber eyes. It looked at her and tipped its head. _What is it doing? _She wondered.

"Sakura!" The booming voice was back. _Could it be…?_ She dared to wonder. "We seem to have an extra dragon and it seems to have chosen Sakura. Ask what his name is!"

Sakura wanted to yell out in joy, but she forced herself to concentrate her mind and asked a simple question. **_What is your name, dragon?_**

A surprisingly husky/boyish voice answered. _I will tell you later. For now it the Little One. _Sakura looked up in surprise. She nodded at the dragon to let him know she understood.

"His name is the Little One, "she announced.

"That's an odd name, but it will do. Sakura, join the Little One!" the booming voice commanded. Sakura calmly got onto the back of 'the Little One' and they were off.

_**Dragon? What is your true name?**_

_Syaoran. But if anyone must know, my name is 'the Little One.'_

_**But why?**_

_That, Sakura, is something that cannot be revealed to you. Not now, not here. Some day, when the truth is known and uncovered, I will tell you. Just remember this is our secret. _

_**Your name? **_

_Yes, my name!_ The dragon's scales bristled a little in irritation. _Tonight is a full moon; we must get you into a safe shelter to rest through the night._

_**Why?**_

_Why are you asking these unnecessary questions?_

_**How old are you?**_

But this time the dragon remained silent. The pair remained silent until Syaoran found a shelter they could rest in. Syaoran told Sakura to stay in the cave until the sun rises, until then she could not come out. Why? She asked once more. Again the dragon remained silent. Sakura pouted, even though she knew nothing would come into her mind as an answer, curled up, and fell asleep.

As the full moon rose, Syaoran quietly and quickly checked upon Sakura, chestnut hair falling into his amber-eyes. "You must never know," he whispered as he walked out of the cage and slept underneath the star-lit night.

**Author's Note: **

**xXxraikimikoxXxI hope this chapter cleared up a little confusion. Yes, in their world they ride dragons. Yes, Syaoran is a dragon.**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH. I HOPE YOU KEEP REVIEWING BECAUSE THEN I WILL KEEP WRITING! out of breath, gasps for air **

**Seriously, thanks guys. I really hope you review because they allow me to know other people's points of view for my writing. If any of you have suggestion, comments, review. A flame? No problem, just please don't cuss me out.**

**IMPORTANT!!!** The dragon's names have special meaning for each of them.

Seiko- Force, Truth (the black one)

Shinju- Pearl (the white one)

Sayuri- Small lily (the green one)

Ryouta- Well-built (the blue one)

Miu- Beautiful feather (the pink one)


End file.
